The White Whale
:For the character referred to in this title, see Moby-Dick. The White Whale Ghostbusters Involved Jake Kong Jr. Eddie Spenser Jr. Tracy the Gorilla Ghost Buggy Futura Ghosts Encountered Captain Ahab Moby-Dick Skeleton Fisherman Ghosts Busted Harpoon Swab - dematerialized by Time Hopper Lookout - dematerialized by Jake Kong Jr. Outlaw Ghosts Monster Ghost Termites - Ghost Swatted by Eddie Spenser Jr. Allies Jessica Wray Lord Nubbles Anthrax Rich Lady Ghost Command Items Skelevision (moral only) Equipment Used Ghost Dematerializer Ghost Gummer Spectre Snare Ghost Bowling Ball Ghost Swatter Vehicles Time Hopper Ghost Ship Space Liner Locations Megopolis Phantom Prison Planet Plot The evil ghost, Harpoon, kidnaps the ghost of Moby Dick in order to capture spaceliners. The Ghostbusters, who were in the future to deal with an infestation of Monster Ghost Termites, head to the rescue, with Eddie, Jake and Tracy in Ghost Buggy going after Harpoon and Jessica and Futura on Time Hopper looking for Captain Ahab, Moby's friend. Jessica and Futura are captured and imprisoned in the same cave as Ahab. Hopper frees them, but refuses to allow Ahab to join them, as she firmly believes that he is an evil ghost. She is convinced to do so, and they set off after the boys. After Harpoon is defeated and Moby freed, Ahab is pardoned and decides to sail the cosmos with Moby. Hopper apologizes to Ahab for her attitude, and offers to be his friend. Moral Skelevision: "Oh, in today's story, the Time Hopper had to learn an important lesson about forgiveness. Captain Ahab had been bad a long time ago, but he wasn't bad anymore. However, because Hopper had not learned forgiveness, a new friend was almost lost. So, if somebody made you mad a long time ago, why not give them another chance. You may end up with a new friend." Trivia * The timeframe of this episode is never specified. It appears to start in Megopolis, in Futura's time and yet Jessica is making a news report about the defeat of the Monster Ghost Termites. Ahab and Moby-Dick are said to have been together for 600 years, and since they originated around 1850, that would make it circa 2450. * The character model for Captain Ahab is drawn wearing gloves on his hands, but his hands are always flesh colored. Despite this you can still see three stripes down the back of his hands, not unlike Mickey Mouse. * Pat Fraley voices one of the two Outlaw Ghost, using the same voice and Texas accent he would later use for BraveStarr in the Filmation series of the same name. * Moby-Dick makes the sound of a lion roaring. The same sound effects were used in various Filmation productions, most notabely for Battle Cat in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. * There is no transformation sequence in this episode and Ghost Command only appears during the moral segment with Skelevision. * Ghost Buggy no longer seems to be infatuated with Time Hopper. Instead he grumbles about her youthful opinions. * Time Hopper is voiced by Susan Blu instead of Erika Scheimer. Gallery Aw shucks.jpg| Harpoon.jpg| Moby-Dick Captured.jpg| Time Hopper trio.jpg| Thumbs up.jpg| Outlaw Ghosts.jpg| Bowling Ball.jpg| Ahab in Chains.jpg| All tied up.jpg| Shark tattoos.jpg| Moby to the rescue.jpg| Giving Commentary.jpg| Category:Ghostbusters Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Bill Reed Category:Episodes written by Bob Forward